Protection
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: Part 1 of the LukeWinchester!Verse. Sometimes, little brothers need a little sense talked into them by big brothers. Hurt!Sam. Fluff.


**Luke Winchester - **19 years old (June 17th 1977)

**Dean Winchester - **17 years old (January 24th 1979)

**Sam Winchester -** 13 years old (May 2nd 1983)

* * *

><p>"Hey, kiddo." Luke smiled, walking through the doorway into the bedroom. He immediately noticed the tears that were trickling down his little brother's cheeks, despite Sam's attempts to quickly wipe them away without him noticing. "Sammy?" He asked softly, closing the distance between them and sitting down on the edge of the bed.<p>

Sam looked up at him, revealing as he did, a large black and purple bruise around his eye.

Luke reached out and gently lifted Sam's chin up so that he could get a better look at his black eye. "Who did it?"

"Luke..." Sam began.

"Who did it?" He asked again.

"Josh Hemmings."

"Josh Hemmings as in Dean's grade Josh Hemmings?" Luke furrowed an eyebrow.

Sam nodded.

"Dean." Luke shouted.

"No! Don't..." Sam's eyes widened in panic.

Dean walked in, his expression emotionless. "What?"

Luke scoffed. "What do you mean 'what'?! Have you seen his eye?"

"It was his own stupid fault." Dean mumbled.

Sam lowered his head.

Luke took a deep breath as he tried to remain calm before getting up from the bed and walking over to Dean. "Watch your mouth." He warned. "Now are you gonna' tell me what happened?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I'm asking you." Luke responded. "Now I happen to remember you telling me that you're friends with Luke Hemmings."

"Yeah I am." Dean then looked across at Sam. "Care to share with the class what happened, Sam?"

"Stop being a dick, Dean! You know I didn't do anything!" Sam shouted.

"Oh yeah...you were totally innocent in the whole thing..." Dean stated sarcastically.

"Right that's it...I want answers...now!" He stated sternly. "One of you two better start talking, cause' otherwise you're gonna' be explaining it to Dad and I'm sure you'd rather I sorted this than him!"

That shut them up.

"Luke punched him." Dean stated.

"I can see that..." Luke took another deep breath. "Why did he punch him?"

"Because he's annoying and never leaves us alone."

Sam got up and walked out of the room.

Luke watched his youngest brother leave before turning back to Dean. "What has gotten into you, huh? Because the Dean I know would have flattened the guy who punched his little brother, not defend him." He paused, his anger gone now, instead replaced by a soft tone. "Look, Dean, I know that the age gap between you and Sammy isn't proving ideal to you right now, but you gotta' remember that he doesn't make friends as easily as you do. He doesn't have your confidence, so yeah he'll go to his big brother at lunch. By the sounds of it, he doesn't have anyone else. It's ultimately up to you, Dean, but I'm worried about the kids you're hanging out with. You've been different ever since you made friends with them, and don't try and deny it." He paused. "It's ultimately up to you, Dean, but think about the long term. Sammy's always gonna' be your little brother, but those kids aren't always gonna' be your friends."

Dean walked out the room.

Luke heard the sound of the motel room door closing. He sighed.

The door then closed a second time.

Luke furrowed an eyebrow and walked into the main room to find it empty.

Walking round the back of the motel, Sam followed Dean's tracks to a large field. He then located his brother lying amongst the tall, golden wheat. Sam slowly walked closer.

Dean flickered an eye open to see his little brother stood awkwardly a few steps away from him with a saddened expression.

"Dean..." Sam spoke up in a cautious tone.

"Sam...you're not allowed to leave the motel."

"Just listen for a minute...please."

Dean nodded.

"I'm sorry..." He began.

"Sam..." Dean sighed, but was cut off.

"I'm sorry for being clingy and annoying. I don't mean to be it's just..."

"Sam you're not the one who should be apologising. That's me. I was being an dick and I'm sorry. I should have protected you...I should have kicked Josh's ass..."

"Dean, he's your friend."

"He is, but he shouldn't be. Not after what he did to you."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not." Dean shook his head. "You've got a shiner the size of Russia and bruises all over you."

"Doesn't hurt anymore."

Dean winced in guilt at 'anymore' before he patted the space next to him.

Sam was hesitant at first before he walked over and lay down on his back beside Dean. "Sorry for getting you in trouble."

"With who, Luke?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

"Dude, I'm not in trouble with Luke. Luke is forever my kicking my ass. That's his job. He keeps me right when I'm being a dick." Dean paused. "It's cool, man, honestly." He smiled. "Luke was just being protective of his little, little brother, that's all." Dean ruffled Sam's hair.

Sam smiled. "So you're not mad?"

Dean shook his head.

"Thanks, Dean."

"You're welcome, Sammy."


End file.
